Hub drives have a wide range of applications for swing, lift, final drive and wheel drive. With the growing trend toward electrification, high reduction-ratio hub drives, using electric motors, are in great demand. A high reduction-ratio hub drive offers greater torque leverage, allowing the driving electric motor to be downsized. There are many types hub drives. Two-stage planetary gear drive is a typical example of hub drive. They often are quite complex in design and not fully integrated with the electric motors as required to conserve space and weight.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a compact hub drive with an integrated electric motor advantageously conserving space and saving weight within the vehicle wheel hub.